tardisgirl98productionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Marlon's School of Wizardry/Episode 6
Episode 6 Marlon: Good evening and welcome back to Marlon's School of Wizardry. Yesterday we saw Summer leave Simwarts and now the challenge begins again *Intro Music* Marlon: Literature is important when saying spells so for the first challenge the contestant will have to sit in a separated room with a random word, they will try and rhyme as much words as possible with it in 15 seconds. I'll pick a random name out of a hat. *Puts hand in hat* Marlon: Morcubus, your word is 'Light' Morcubus: Fight, Kite, Might, Night, Height, Flight, Bite, White, Right, Recite and... errm.. Marlon: Times up! you scored 10 points. Gonk, your next and the word is 'Honk' Gonk: eerrrmm.. eerrr.... Gonk stuck Marlon: Times over! you only got one word which is Gonk so thats only 1 point. Vic, your next and the word is 'Plane' Vic: Eye! oh wait no... Candy Cane! Lane, Rain, Main, Pain, Sane, Insane urrm.. Remain Marlon: Well done! times over and you scored 8, Jenny your next and the word is 'Two' Jenny: Shoe! Moo! Loo! Canoe! Flew! Threw! Who! and errrrrr. Marlon: Time up! you scored 7. next up is Makoto and your starter word is 'Tree' Makoto: Initializing words in english dictionary rhyming with Tree... Flea, Me, See, Sea, Lei, Baby, Nanny, Key, Be, Bee, She, He, Glee, Knee, Free, Fishy, Pea, Tea. Marlon: Wow! you got 18 points! Gino is next with the word 'Green' Gino: Mean, Sheen, Jean, Seen, Keen, Lean, Bean, Been, Clean, Queen, Scene, Screen, Gene, Teen, Spleen, Caffiene, Canteen Marlon: You got 17! that puts you in second by one point. Leaf is next with the word 'Chess'. Leaf: Mess! Cress! Less! Duchess! ... Thats it isn't it?.. Marlon: 4 points, Roxie is next with the word 'Food' Roxie: Ooh! urm! Mood! Nude! Dude! Queued! Booed! Rude! Gooed! ... Marlon: Times over and you got 7 points! Ginny is next and her word is 'Wheel' Ginny: Meal, Reel, Heel, Kneel, Veil, Feel, Seel, Eel, Teal, Peel... Marlon: 10 points, Hopper is next with his word being 'Dad' Hopper: ...Mad!...Lilypad!.... Marlon: Only 2 points! Last of all is Patrick and the word is 'Horn' Patrick: Born, Mourn, Thorn, Dawn, Lawn, Quorn... Marlon: You got 6 points. And our next challenge is, geez! these stupid producers are getting worse! we've only got 1 challenge today so that means the public vote is... msowhopper.png msowleaf.png msowgonk.png Marlon: Welcome to this vote off show! Our dumb network are letting us show the dramatic bit at the end today! *Invites Hopper, Leaf and Gonk to the stair case* *Lights Dim and Spotlight is fixed firmly on Hopper* Marlon: Hopper! You are safe! *Hopper runs back to the dormitory. Spotlight is fixed firmly on Gonk* Marlon: Gonk! You could be going home! *Spotlight is fixed firmly on Leaf* Marlon: Leaf! You could also be going home! *Gonk & Leaf step forward* Marlon: I can now tell you that the public have voted out... *Opens Golden Envelope* Marlon: Gonk! *Gonk leaves Simwarts with his suitcase* Marlon: Thats all for tonight, join us next time on Marlon's School of Wizardry